Dreadnought Rising
by EnderVane
Summary: What if the Admiral didn't come back alone, but he came back with a ship that was never supposed to be used or known. The Dreadnought is awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guy this is my first story so I hope you like it. Please mind the English it won't be the best, but I will try to make it at least grammatically correct.**

 **I Own nothing other than my OCs.**

Normal speech ~ "I'm here"

 _flashbacks ~ "I'm here_

 **Monsters ~ "I'm here"**

 **Summery:**

 **What if the Admiral didn't come back alone, but he came back with a ship that was never supposed to be used or known. The Dreadnought is awakening.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"I really don't think this is a good Idea admiral!" Said the President of the United states as he follows behind the Admiral of the Naval district of japan.

"While you may think this is not needed, it is. I'm slowly losing territory to the abyss and I don't have the fire power to take on any of their bigger class ships. He will be crucial for the next major operations." The Admiral said. A grim look on his face.

"I thought you said that Yamato would be good enough for those bigger ships? And you should remember the treaty. Its says the we are not to use him unless we are in dire need." He replied

"And we are. Their starting to get stronger and we can't keep up so we need someone who will always trump them in any situation." The Admiral replied back. All the while the two were going down a hall way to a metal door. On that door was a shinning eagle with double head. The Admiral stops in front of the door and looks at the US. president for access. The president knowing that he won't win in this argument just sighs and goes and punches in the code for the door mumbling to himself about why all admirals are so demanding. You hear a winding and the door moves open with a sort of mist coming out of the door causing a cool air to brush passed them that caused them to shiver.

"God its been such a long time since I've been in this room. It seem that its only gotten darker. The sad part is he would probably love this cause it really does fit his personality. At least that's what I've read from the documents that I've been given about him." The US. President says in a slight joking manner. All of which went right over the Admirals head as he was focused on the room and whats in the room.

The room sprawled out in front of them, its grey walls emitting a metallic sheen, however the room was still dark. The right wall decorated with multiple photos of a small teenage boy. The photos of the boy also featured his father or some sort of mentor. On the left wall was a news letter with the title "Boy kills a man" and a picture of the same boy from the photo's stood there crying with a colt 1911 in hand. Right under neath the new letter is a framed colt 1911 that was in the picture right above. on the far wall stood a cylindrical object with a small glass window that seems to have frozen over. On the door of the cylindrical object was a code panel and a few vents that looked to be giving off a slight mist that brought the rooms temperature down a few. Most of the photos have a slight frozen over look. The Admiral breaths out and realizes that it was so cold in the room that he could see his breath.

The Admiral walks over to the left wall and looks down a the colt with slight distaste. This is the gun that had took a valuable asset from his grasps for so long but now he is finally getting that asset now. However he must admit that the colt was quite beauty. The gun had a black metallic slide that would sheen if put light on it and with matte grey iron sights and it was like the deterrent of the light. The bottom half of the gun had a matte black that brought out the wooden grips of the gun. The two grips of the gun were made from mahogany wood with a gold button that has the a double head eagle on it. The safety, magazine release button, screws for the grips, and the hammer are all painted in this sort of gold finish that brought them out. On the slide is an image that is engraved in gold. The image is of a double head eagle with with two battleships engraved on each side. In front of each of the ships is an engraved smoke pattern. Behind the images that isn't gold plated is engraving of the rising sun blocked by the American flag.

'How American.' thought the admiral. Then he notices that in small words that the eagle are holding in the shape of the barrel.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Said a voice from behind him. He looks behind him to see the US president standing there with a slight smirk on his face. He guesses he was too caught up in his looking around that he never really noticed how much time that he had taken up. He straightens up from his slightly bent position and looks over at the cylindrical tube.

"I guess that is where he is kept? What's it called?" the Admiral asks.

"yes, its called a cyropod and he's in cyrosleep ready to be let out whenever he is needed… Admiral are you sure about this?" The President says trying one more time to make the admiral reconsider.

"Yes… there is no other way." The Admiral replied.

"Alright" the US president just sighs and looks over to the Panel to release the cyrosleeping boy. "What ever you do with him, and if he dead doing it, its on you." the US President threatens.

"Yes Yes." the Admiral waves off the threat.

The final number of the four digit cod is put in and the room goes quite for a second. Until they hear a slight 'access granted' in a monotone voice and those words show up on the screen. They see that lights slowly brighten. Then now they can see that the room is heating up. The frosty window on the now dubbed Cryopod slowly unfreezes to a point that now you can see inside. The door to the cyropod slowly opes with a loud hiss and creek. And there lays a 25 year old Man and not the boy that was supposed to be there.

"I thought it said that the person and any person in cyrosleep won't age?" the Admiral asked.

"That would have been true if we had perfected it but we didn't so it had a slight aging factor. And for being in Cyrosleep for over a hundred plus years and only aging 10 years is not bad." the President states.

"So how do we wake him?" the Admiral asks.

"he'll wake up on his own just give him a few min-" the president started until he was interrupted by a voice.

 **YAWN** "wha… where am I?" The boy asks.

~~~Line Break~~~150 years ago~~~

 _There stood a boy looking around an empty house._

" _Hello? Anyone there?… hmm no one seems to be home." The boy says to him self._

 _The boy was about average height for a boy his age. His age in question is 8. there he stood in the front door to his home. Dressed in his school cloths that consisted of faded blue jeans and black running shoes. He had an old Zotac shirt his dad gave him from when he was young. It was a bit big on him but he loved it with a passion. He is also wearing a Virtus Pro sweatshirt his father also used to wear when he was young. They were an old CSGO team when CSGO was big in the Esport world. However it fell out of style when Dota 2 came out with a new update that added so much more to there game and valve let go of CSGO and stopped developing it. Around the boys neck was a large grey scarf that covered the lower part of his face. The boys face was round and still had a lot of his baby fat on his face. His eyes were a light turquoise that slowly shifted to a deep sea as you went up. His skin color was a pale white. His hair that went past his eyes slightly was a dark sea blue and faded out a little as it got to the tips of the hair strands._

 _The boy who stood there finally moves over to a sliding white door of the house. He takes off his shoes and puts them away. He takes his school bag and tosses it onto the chair that is right next to him. He opens up the door from the shoe room as he called it to the foyer. The foyer is panted a white with a slight bronze patterning on it to make it look older than it actually is. In the foyer is a large rug on the floor that takes up most of the room. On either side is a small couch with dark blue padding. Straight ahead is a hallway that leads to the bathroom and kitchen. On the right side there is a wooden door that goes into the library that his father build that also functions as an office. On the left is the Dining room that also has a door that leads to the kitchen. Near the back of the room there are two stair cases that bring you to the second level of the house. Next to the right stair cases there was a large grand father clock and that was ticking along. And next to that was a wooden table that held a plant. On the right side is the same just without the clock. On the second floor there are multiple walk ways with many doors on each side. Each one with a label_

 _The boy decided to go up to his fathers room on the second floor to see if he was home and was just sleeping or he was truly not home. With a mission in mind the small boy walked up the right stair case and went to the second door. On the door it said 'papa's room'. The boy opened up the door to the room a crack. And low and behold there stood his father in a uniform he has never seen before. There he stood in an all white uniform with a white captains hat that he normally sees on his fathers desk and white gloves. On his shoulders he has golden rectangles with two stars on it. On his left breast he had multiple metals in and decorations. He was staring at himself in the mirror._

" _Dad?" The boy asks as he opens up the door fully._

" _Oh hey son I didn't realize you were home yet." The father replies._

" _Yeah I am and why didn't you reply when I called for you to." The boy asked his father who gave him a sad look._

" _Well son, lets just say that soon there will be some hard times for the both of us." The dad gave a sorrow filled work._

" _What?" The boy looked up_

" _Well son we are moving away from here to a far away place and we won't be back for a very long time. And while we do that we are going to have to leave mommy behind and go to where we are needed" The father replied._

 _The boy slowly went from a happy look to a very sad look on his face. He had tears at the corner of his eyes._

" _WHY DAD WHY! WHY ARE WE LEAVING! WHY ARE WE LEAVING MOMMY BEHIND! I don't see anything bad here. Just tell me why dad?" The boy cries._

 _The dad gave him this look of sorrow ans slowly looked over too the window on the wall. He looks out and blinks away the tears that he has on his face to give his son a strong face. He turns back to see the crying face of his son._

" _I'm sorry son but its for the best." He replied as smooth as he can. "Pack and get ready you have 1 hour till hour car is supposed to be here." He finished._

" _NO I DON'T WANT TO!" The boy looked away in a huff and with tears still staining his cheeks. This sight of his son broke the old mans heart and made him want to just tell him that it was just a joke and they were staying but it wasn't and he couldn't take back what he said to the US president._

" _I'm sorry but you must there is no way to stop it." Yhe father said. The boy just looked at him with a disheartened look and says with a sad voice._

" _Ok…" He walks out of the room with his head down and a very sad look on his face. He heads around to the other side of the catwalk and opens the his door to his room._

 _As his door opens and he steps in he can feel the carpet that was placed in a while ago and he looks around and he remembers all the memories that were made in this room. The walls that were originally white have now been changed into a navy blue color. In the corner in the back right was his bed with a battleship themed comforter. To the right of the bed was a night stand with a picture of his father and his mother before she had gotten sick and there was also a lamp. On the right was a shelf with multiple models of different type of ships. The most notable were the Iowa, Yamato, Bismarck, and Nagato. All were battleships that he had wanted to go and see in person however most weren't really close to Boston, Massachusetts and 3 out of the 4 of them were at the bottom of the ocean. On the wall next to them is a poster of different ships and a few anime ones too. On the left side of his room there was a closet that held random items of his. And next to that stood his book shelf that held all his books and important ship related items and more. Next to that is a container of all his old toys. He turns around and closes his door. On the back side of the door was a dry erase map of the Pacific where he would make battle plans with imaginary fleets and fight fake wars. He even brought his father into this game once and never realized that they had spent a full day playing the game. It was probably one of his most favorite times ever._

 _He goes and gets on his bed and lays down and just looks up at the ceiling for 20 minutes and cries. Once he finished he walked over to the closet in the corner of his room and takes out his little suitcase and puts it on his bed and opens it up. He walks over to his dresser and opens up all the drawers and takes out the cloths he needs and puts them in the suitcase in no real organization. The boy finished what he was packing and closed the suitcase and put it on the floor. He goes over to the nightstand and picks up the photo of the family and sits on his bed and looks at it with hurt eyes. He looks up when he hears the door to his room open._

" _Hey son its time to go" The father said with some sadness in his voice._

" _Ok dad." The son replied with an even more sad look. He gets up and goes over to where he has kept his suitcase and walks over to the door. He walks past his dad without saying any other word and goes down the stairs to the shoe room and gets his shoes on and goes to the car. His father all the while looks at him with great sadness as he mumble to himself. He just gets up and goes down to the stair case and grabs his shoes and puts them on and leaves. The car that was parked out side is a black Cadillac with black tinted windows. His son standing next to the car. The both nod and go around the car and puts their suit cases the trunk. The go around the other sides of the car and open the door and get in. when they both sit down there is a secret service agent in the passenger and driver seat they asked if they were ready to go and they nodded and said yes. As the drive went they didn't speak on word o each other and they got to the airport aster an hour or so and got out with the two secret service officers follow them as they got into Logan airport. They stopped and looked at the secret service as if to asked them where to go. They both nodded at the father son duo and told them to follow them. They brought the father son duo a presidential plane. While the son had no Idea where they were going the father new exactly where they were going._

" _Now son while you may no like this I need you to be strong. If not for me at least for mommy. Where we are going you can't say anything about to anyone no matter who they are. OK?" the father stated and asked to his son._

" _OK dad." The son just said. After that the son got up and walked with his father to the plane and got into one of the seats in the first class section and thus began the one and a half hour flight to D.C. once they had landed they were quickly rushed from the plane to another black Cadillac that drove them to this pure white building. It wasn't the white house. They got out of the car and were usher in to the foyer of the building._

 _The foyer wasn't much because it was really just an empty white room with a few chairs scattered hear and there. With one door to the right of the secretary. On the wall in large letters "F.L.E.E.T. Project"._

" _Here son is where you are going to be staying for the next few years." The father said._

" _What you aren't staying" The boy said! With wide eyes he turned around and looked at his father with big sad eyes._

" _I'm sorry" The father stood up and looked away from his son as two scientists came out and grabbed him by the hands and pulls him towards a brightly lit room. He is able to turn around and look at his fathers neutral face. He can see that his father doesn't have any power over what is happening and trying to put up a strong front in front of his child. Right as he is about to say something the bright light engulfs him and..._

~~~Line Break~~~Present~~~

"Wha… where am I?" Asked the groggy man

"Your in the Cryochamber in the Unites States Pentagon." Answered the US President

"What year is it?" The man looked at them questioningly.

"Year 2200" He responded

"Wait… that means… I was put into Cryosleep… 150 YEARS AGO!" The Man yelled in surprise.

"Yes yes you were. And now its time for you to be put into action." The Admiral who has been quite this who time said.

"What do you mean?" The Man said.

"What you… don't remember who you are?" The President and Admiral both ask.

"What do you mean who I…" Instantaneously as the man was saying that he got a flood of memories from his childhood to today. "I see your here to use me right?" He asked

"You can think of it that way if you truly feel like it." The Admiral said.

The Man in the in that's standing by now is staring up at the ceiling and wondering one thing.

"Whats the reward for me?" The Man asks.

"You'll be given freedom to do what ever you want as long as it's within the laws of the nation you were in at the that moment. And a few other thing if you can obtain those things on your own." The Admiral said.

"I guess since I have no choice to do this I would like to now know What my name is? I for some conceivable reason can't remember it." The Man asks.

"Of course" The US President says.

"You are the USS Massachusetts, the one and only Dreadnought class battle ship." The Admiral says.

"Well since I think Massachusetts is a really long name I think I'm change it to Dread. Also get me some god damn cloths its fucking cold only being in underwear in here." The now dubbed Dread said.

"That name fits you well. Its nice to meet you Dread." the US president said, while the Admiral just smiled

'yes that name does fit for your purpose to bring Dread to the enemies'

 **AN: Alright that's the end of the prologue guys and thanks for reading. SO what did you think good, bad? Sorry if this story wasn't up to your standard cause I just bored ans decided to type something up. Anyway guys lets hope I can continue this story but just don't count on it. Also I've only played like 1 or 2 hours of the game so if I base most of it on the anime then don't blame me.**


	2. Author Note

**AN Sorry guys but I will be discontinuing this story. however if you want it will be put up for adoption. OK just real quick to say this to one of the reviewers the battleship I was talking about is not one that was ever going to be made or designed. it was something I made up myself. just based it off a random state I picked.**


End file.
